I'll see you soon
by xBluieLovex
Summary: It's said dragons don't last long without there mate. So what will happen if Natsu, a dragon slayer, loses his beloved mate, Lucy? Rated T - Sad - NaLu oneshot


I'll see you soon.

NaLu - Oneshot

So I felt like writing this because i've seen some stories like this and felt inspired! OwO so I tried writing something sad...

Be warned, this is sad o.o

xxxxxxx

A pink haired man was walking through a graveyard. Today was a cloudy, gloomy day, as if it could rain any moment. This man didn't care, he wanted to talk to his love, it was her birthday and their anniversary after all. He reached his destination, a heart shapped gravestone. He kneeled down, and placed some roses on it. "Hey Lucy." The man said. It's been 3 months sense her death. Everyone has changed, especially him. He hasn't spoken once to anyone after they buried her. He was slowly dieing on the inside. "I miss you Luce," he whispered letting a tear fall. "I have something to tell you and give you." He pulled out something long and shiney from his rain coat. "I love you, I can't get your death out of my head. It's a living nightmare." He rubbed the object he had against his finger tips, giving him a small cut. Seeing his blood, he couldn't help remember her death...

"Natsu! Lucy!" Erza yelled dodgeing attacks. "Go fight off the leader, Jakabi!" Lucy froze, _The leader?_ She began to panic. "Luce, c'mon! I'll protect you." Natsu smiled at her, grabbing her hand, he lead the way to the leader. Approching a big wooden door, Natsu charged at it with flaming fist and knocked them down. Running inside, Lucy followed close behind him, clutching her keys. "Well, who do we have here?" a deep voiced laughed. Lucy held out her keys, ready to summon her spirits at any moment. "Where are you!" Natsu yelled out. "Be patient boy." the man stepped out of the shadows. Natsu engulfed himself in his flames. "Oh, a Fire Dragon Slayer, and a Celestial Mage." the voice snickered. "This'll be really fun." He started to walk toward the two mages. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled, summoning his flames out his mouth like a volcanoe. The man easily dodged Natsu's attack, and appeared behind him. "Natsu! Behind you!" Lucy screamed. Before Natsu could react the leader kicked his back, sending him flying across the room. "Leo the Lion, I summon thee!" Lucy said holding out her key. "Yes princess?" and orange haired man said. "Loke, help Natsu defeat Jakabi!" Lucy ordered him. "Yes Lucy-sama." with that he sprinted over to Natsu, who was getting ready to attack again. "Your little spirit can't defeat me! Neither can your flames!" Jakabi laughed madly. "Fire dragon, Wing slash!" (A/N: I have no clue what that one attack is called T.T) Natsu roared. "Lion Brilliance!" Loke yelled. Jakabi stumbled back, blinded from the bright light. Natsu got a hit onto the enemy, but it did little damage. "Regulus Impact!" "Fire dragon fists!" both mages yelled attacking him once more. As the smoke cleared they heard him laughing. "Your so weak!" when the smoke cleard all there was, was a hologram of Jakabi. "You coward! Where are you!" Loke yelled. Then a horrible scream filled the air. The mages turned around to see Lucy was in Jakabi's grasp. "Luce!" Natsu yelled. He began running toward them but "Come any closer or i'll slice her open!" Jakabi threatened with a dagger to her throat. Natsu and Loke became very still. "Now, force close your spirit." he ordered. "Force close." Lucy said, then Loke dissapeared with a sad look on his face. "Let go of Lucy!" Natsu growled. "No, she's a pretty little thing, I could use her." Jakabi smirked. "Don't you dare lay a finger on _my _Lucy!" Natsu yelled. "Oh yours?" Jakabi laughed. Lucy began to struggle against his hold. "Hey, stop moving!" Jakabi hit her in the head. Lucy felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. "I'd rather see you, and your dumb guild in pain." he laughed. "This is pay back for what your guild has done!" Natsu stood in horror, the world seemed to slow when the dagger peirced Lucy's stomach and slash to the left. "No!" Natsu screamed running toward Lucy as she fell to the floor. With the most evilest laugh ever, Jakabi dissapeared. Natsu caught Lucy moments before she hit the floor. "Luce!" Natsu gasped, caressing her body. "N-natsu..." Lucy whispered. "Lucy, please stay awake your going to be ok!" He began to cry. Lucy smiled up at him. she reached out and touched his face. "Natsu, Please tell the guild I say good-bye." She smiled softly. "No! Your not going to die! I need you Lucy!" He began to rock her body back and forth. "Natsu... I love... you..." Lucy breathed out, closing her eyes. Feeling her body go limp in his hold he started sobbing. "No! No! NO! Lucy!" he pressed his head onto her forhead. Leaning backward he roared "LUCY!"

~.~.~.~.~

"They say a dragon can't live long without their mate." Natsu whispered. He lifted up the knife he was holding as it began to rain. "3 months, 3 heart breaking months," Natsu continued "And today on our 1 year anniversary I was going to ask you to marry me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, and layed it next to the flowers. "I love you Lucy..." He stuck the knife into his chest. "I'll see you soon, my love, my wife... my... Mate." were the last things head said, closing his eyes, he fell to the wet ground with a smile.

xxxxxx

PPFFTT! Oh my gosh that was so... not sad.. It might be sad to you guys, but not to me probably because I wrote it.. course once I read it I sorta feel like crying OnO

Well I hope you liked it! Review please ^^

Bluie out! (OuO)#


End file.
